Sonic 06 Rewrite
by Dreamer Rose
Summary: A rewrite of Sonic 2006, with a new character. A terrible accident sends the Sonic team on the search for the Chaos Emeralds again, only to stumble into a potential apocalypse. Can they set things to rights in Soleana, or will the prophecy of the White Hedgehog ring true.


**Prologue**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _A rewrite of Sonic 06, with an added character of my own. This story crosses the games with the word of Sonic X, because it makes more sense to me that way. And before you ask yes, I like Sonic X. In fact, I get really annoyed when people say it's bad. I can see where they're coming from, but it still gets on my nerves._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Sonic 2006 or Sonic X. I'm just a fan. The only thing I own is my OC, Mercury.  
_

* * *

It was a mostly quiet night in Station Square, aside from the roaring of car engines on one of the cities highways. The Speed Team was in the middle of a high speed chase, pursuing a cocky speeder in a modified Ferrari. The perp had been giving them the run around for nearly an hour in the city proper, making sharp turns that they couldn't follow him down, leading to a lot of detours and backtracking before they finally managed to steer him onto a long stretch of highway. The only reason they were still on the guy was due to the helicopter tracking him from above. All in all, the team were all pretty irritated about it.

"Man, this guy's annoying!" Hector Dragg growled into his headset. "How is he doing this anyway?!"

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's a professional Drag Racer whose gotten full of himself." Sam Speed, the team leader, responded. "It's the only reason I can come up with for why he was able to make those turns in the city. Those took some impressive reflexes to pull off without crashing."

"I don't care who he is!" Growled another of the team. "I just want to catch him! Those pretty reflexes won't help him out here on this highway!"

"True enough. This road doesn't have any exits for several miles." Sam agreed. "Though I really hope he doesn't decide to do something crazy like drive into the woods coming up. Seriously, why do we not have a wall up in this area?"

Meanwhile, a pale figure was stumbling through the woods beside the highway. Bare feet moved here and there in a weaving, almost drunken pattern. The moons light shown down upon silvery-gray fur and a white dress, revealing a feminine frame.

' _Wh-where am I? What happened'?_

The figure looked around herself in confusion, trying to get her bearings. Her disoriented mind was unable to make sense of what her eyes saw.

' _I…I need to find out where this is. I have to get back. Everyone…everyone is counting on me.'_

Spotting, and perceiving, an end to the trees and brush around her, she stumbled in that direction. In her confused state, she paid no notice to the loud sounds getting closer with every moment.

Back on the highway, the pursuit continued. Sam Speed was about ready to say "screw it" and use his nitro tank to get ahead of this guy. The only reason he didn't was because they and the normal police had been chasing this guy without stopping for a while now. Sam was sure he would run out of gas soon.

' _Jeez, this guy must have added a second gas tank to his car. He's been going for over an hour, not counting the run-around he gave the regular police, and really pushing things on those turns.'_ He thought to himself.

Just then, his radio crackled to life.

" _Speed Team, there is a pedestrian on the road! I repeat, there is a pedestrian on the road just ahead of the suspect!"_ cried the helicopter pilot.

"WHAT?!"

Before Sam could fully process that report, the speeders car suddenly slammed on its breaks. The Speed Team swerved to either side to avoid rear ending him or each other. The next moment, there was a sickening crunch, and time seemed to slow as a pale figure was flung into the air over the perp's car. The body of the victim landed on the asphalt between their cars, while the speeder lost control of his own vehicle and went off road, crashing into a tree.

All five cars of the Speed Team screeched to a halt themselves, and the members scrambled out of them.

"Shit!" Sam cried in horrified shock. "This is not good! Luke!"

The heaviest of the Speed Team paused in getting out of his vehicle. "Yes sir?"

"Get on the radio and call for paramedics, stat!" came the order.

"Right away sir!"

"Hector, Zack, you two go check on our speeder! Make sure he's still alive!"

Hector and the dark skinned member quickly moved to the crashed Ferrari.

"Danny, you're with me! We need to go check that pedestrian!"

"I'll bring my med kit!" came the response from the final member of the team.

With orders given, Sam rushed over to the fallen victim. Upon reaching her, two things were immediately clear; the victim was a Mobian, specifically a female hedgehog, and she was somehow still conscious.

"Miss, can you hear me?" Sam called as he reached her side, visually checking her over.

A pair of bright, emerald-flecked golden eyes tilted in their sockets to look at him, but the girl made no motion to turn her head, or move at all. Looking into those eyes, Sam could easily see her fear, pain, and confusion. He hastened to reassure her.

"Don't you worry miss," he said, "you're going to be just fine. The ambulance is on its way. They'll take you to the hospital and get you all fixed up."

The fear lessened somewhat in her eyes, but the confusion remained. Sam considered the idea that she may have only just arrived in their world, and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Sam Speed. I'm the leader of the Speed Team. We're a law enforcement group who go after speeders that the normal cops can't keep up with. That guy who hit you is one such person. I'm so sorry that you got hurt in this mess."

At that moment, Danny finally caught up with him, med kit in hand.

"This is my teammate, Danny," Sam told the girl as the man kneeled down beside them, "he's going to check your injuries."

As Danny did just that, Sam also took a moment to examine the girl. She was about the same height as Sonic and Amy Rose, but unlike them her fur covered her arms and legs. Said fur was a silvery grey in color, with a thick white ruff around her neck and extending about an inch or two down her chest. She had two very long quills at the back of her head, with five smaller ones ranged around her brow. Her hands and feet were bare, revealing short, nail-like claws at the end of each digit, and she wore a knee-length white halter-top dress.

Both her fur and the dress were now stained with road grime and blood, especially her quills. She'd suffered a nasty head wound, which was bleeding quite a bit. Danny handed Sam a thick piece of folded cloth to try and staunch the blood flow from it. The poor girl was covered in scrapes and cuts, and had suffered multiple broken bones from her harsh collision with the car and the ground. The med kit didn't have anything for setting bones, so Danny focused on cleaning out her more minor wounds to prevent infection.

While holding the cloth to her head, Sam kept up a steady amount of nonsense dialogue to distract her. He told her about himself, the team, his family, and even told her that she was not the first Mobian he'd met, which led to him chattering about the ones he had met. Her eyes widened at some of the names he dropped, which didn't surprise him at all. After all, Sonic was probably pretty well known in his world.

Finally, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics immediately jumped out to help the girl. Sam and Danny were forced to step back as they splinted her broken limbs and carefully maneuvered her onto a gurney. All the while, the girl kept her eyes locked on Sam's face, not breaking eye contact as she was loaded onto the ambulance until the doors closed. Sam could only watch and hope for the best as the ambulance screamed away to the hospital, while another one arrived for the speeder.

She couldn't move. At first, she thought it was just because of the shock and pain of being hit by a car – one that _wasn't_ a burned out wreck, like all the others she'd seen – but she quickly realized that this was something different. The pain wasn't a factor, she simply couldn't move at all, no matter how hard she tried.

She didn't understand it. She could still feel all of her limbs, but nothing moved when she told it to besides her eyes. Her head hurt so badly, she was sure she had landed on it. Could she have knocked something loose? She wished she could do a self-check with her powers, but she was in too much pain to focus. What if she'd scrambled that too?!

Before she could fully freak out at the terrifying revelation, she heard a voice calling to her. Her eyes locked on the face of an unfamiliar human. She focused on him, listening carefully to his words as he first tried to reassure her, then distract her from her injuries.

It worked to a degree. She learned quite a bit about him from his ramblings, but it was the mention of his Mobian friends that really caught her attention.

' _Sonic the Hedgehog?'_ , she thought to herself, _' Knuckles the Echidna? I know those names! Tikal mentioned them in her lessons; Sonic was the hero who helped her pacify Chaos and used the Emeralds to save the world many times! And Knuckles…Wasn't he a previous Guardian from before the Cataclysm?!'_

She was so caught up in this knowledge that she barely noticed the shrill wailing in the distance growing louder. She barely even acknowledged when the two men with her – _Sam and Danny_ her mind supplied – stepped back to let several more humans close.

' _But…but this can't be! That was 200 years ago! And Sam says he's met them personally? How can that be unless…'_

The realization struck her like a thunderbolt. _'Unless I'm in the past! Oh Chaos now what do I do? How do I get home?'_

As she was moved onto a wheeled bed and lifted up, her eyes locked again on Sam's face.

' _Sam. Sam is the key. He can get me in contact with Sonic and Knuckles. With their help, I'll be able to figure something out.'_

With this thought, she immediately started calming down.

' _Okay Mercury, just stay calm and think this through. First thing's first, you've got to get better. Then you can worry about getting home. Remember, you are the Princess of Crisis City; the protector of hundreds. You can do this."_

With that, the ambulance doors shut, and Mercury the Hedgehog was on her way to the hospital.


End file.
